


Back to Normal

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Rossi mope around following Erin's death, Penelope can't help but be intrigued when his mood suddenly turns around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Normal

Penelope frowned a little as she watched Rossi leave the bullpen. He was still so sad over the loss of his beloved, and she wished that she could do something, anything, to make him feel better. As she watched, he got into the elevator, pulling out his phone and looking at the display screen. A wide smile spread across his face, and she wondered what had made him so suddenly jubilant.

Turning, she scurried back into her office and took a seat at her computer, calling up her search engines. There was really only one thing that she could think of which would make her happy, had Derek been declared dead. And that was finding out he was really alive. But that wasn't possible in this case, was it? Could Erin really have gone into hiding?

Looking around the room shiftily, she called up Rossi's cell phone provider and quickly took a look at his recent call log. The first number was not one she was familiar with, and when she tried to look it up by conventional means, she was stymied. This told her that it was most likely a federal number, and she felt her own answering smile cross her lips.

Gathering up her purse, she hurried from her office and fairly flew down the stairs, nearly running into Derek. "Whoa there, Baby Girl. Where are you headed off to so quickly?"

She smiled up at him. "I just got a piece of really good news, and I have to check it out. Have a good night, okay?" Penelope leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Oh, and try to be nice to Cruz. I've heard the rumblings going around the office."

"I'll try, sugar. When you can, tell me that good news, okay? I think I'm going to need it in the months to come."

"I will. Talk to you soon!" She sashayed out of the bullpen and pressed the elevator button. Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for it to arrive, and she wondered if she would turn forty one before it arrived. Finally, though, the doors opened and she stepped inside, pressing the button for the basement.

Once she was in the parking garage, she hurried over to her car and peeled out, heading for Rossi's home. The drive took longer than she remembered, and she tried not to speed, even though she was feeling impatient and anxious. She wanted to know if her suspicions were right, if Erin had somehow vanquished evil. It wouldn't be the first or last time someone working for the government had pulled a vanishing act that real, and so she held onto the slim thread of hope that spoke of her return as she revved her car up to just slightly over the limit, hoping there weren't any cops around as she drove.

Finally, though, she was pulling into his driveway and she threw Esther into park as she grabbed her purse once more, shoving the keys inside as she bounded up to the porch. Bypassing the bell, she pounded heavily on the solid oak door, listening for the sound of footsteps.

"Coming!" she heard, his voice muffled by the layer between them. He wrenched open the door, and stared at her in surprise. "Kitten? What are you doing here?"

"I saw your look as you got on the elevator earlier. She's alive, isn't she? You had just received a call from the Marshals, hadn't you?" she asked, pushing her way inside. Turning, she looked at him expectantly, and he shook his head, guiding her into the living room.

"I am not at liberty to say anything at the moment."

"You know, that is a total giveaway. When is she going to return to us?" She sat down on the sofa and tugged his sleeve, getting him to sit next to her. "I promise, I can keep a secret, especially when it's one like this. I know that Hotch and Jayje didn't trust me enough, but you can."

Rossi smiled at her and she shrugged. "I never had a doubt that I could trust you, Penelope. I think the very fact that you had an encrypted file of all our comings and goings speaks to that. You want to keep your friends close and protected. However, I really cannot tell you. The call I received told me as much. But I am happy, incredibly so. Would you like a drink to celebrate my wonderful news?"

She went to nod when she heard the soft shuffle of feet behind her. "I'll pour," a familiar voice said and Penelope turned, a huge grin breaking across her face. "I told David that he needed to school his features when I spoke to him on the phone. Usually, he has a much better poker face."

Erin slipped over to the liquor cabinet, and Penelope couldn't stop herself, leaning over and hugging Rossi tightly. "This is amazing, you know."

"I know. And we have to keep it quiet until she talks with her family. That has always come first."

"I understand, I really do. But, I also plan a mean party." She took the glass from Erin's hands and smiled at her. "That is, if you want to leave the planning up to someone else so that you can focus on being together."

"I do like the sound of that," Erin said, leaning down and brushing her lips against David's cheek. "All right, we will take you up on your kind offer. Somehow, I knew that it would be you who would figure things out. Can we begin where we left off?"

"Exploring a friendship? I would love nothing more than that, Erin. Oh, how I've missed you." She took a sip of bourbon before setting the glass aside and standing, opening her arms. Erin willingly stepped into the embrace, and she hugged her tightly. "Oh, I love it when we win, when we don't lose one of our own to evil. Welcome home."

"Thank you." Erin rested her chin on Penelope's shoulder, and she felt the shudder than ran through her body, knowing that she was crying. "Thank you." She nodded and closed her eyes, still holding Erin close. Everything was good and right, in Erin's arms, and she was loathe to let her go, even when Rossi joined the embrace, cocooning Erin between them, his large hands splaying out on her back. Things were finally back on the road to normal.


End file.
